Es mas que amor
by VALE BLACK
Summary: Roy Mustang esta enamorado de Riza Hawkeye, pero no sabe como expresarle sus sentimientos. Mi primer one shot, Royai


**Es más que amor**

_Yo no sé cómo amarle  
Ni qué hacer, cómo hablarle  
Ella cambió algo en mí  
Ya no soy el mismo, soy otro mejor  
Desde que ella me miró_

La hora de salida de la oficina ha sido hace más de una hora, miro nuevamente el reloj, más por inercia que por saber realmente la hora que es. Suspiro resignado y dejo que mis ojos vaguen por la casi solitaria oficina. "Casi solitaria" ya que ella aun se encuentra absorta corrigiendo mi trabajo.

Observo como lee apenas en un murmullo lo que acabo de redactar. ¿Sabrá lo hermosa que es? Lo dudo, para ella todo se limita simplemente a regañarme por no hacer las cosas a tiempo y a estar siempre procurando en corregir mis errores.

Riza levanta la vista y se encuentra con mis ojos que aun seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, parece dispuesta a regañarme pero en cambio un leve rubor sube a sus mejillas y vuelve a concentrarse en el famoso papeleo que parece ser mas interesante que yo.

¿Se habrá dado cuente de lo que siento por ella?

No lo creo. Para Riza solo soy su superior, me estima, es verdad, pero jamás ha dado muestras de sentir algo mas por mi y sin embrago, quizás se deba a eso que yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

Pero intentar acercarse a Riza Hawkeye es una de las cosas mas difíciles del mundo. Jamás he sido tímido con las chicas y sin embargo no soy capas de acercarme a ella de otra manera que no sea la estrictamente profesional. Cada ves que estoy a solas con ella no se que hacer para llamar su atención o de que hablarle para que no me crea el idiota arrogante que probablemente piense que soy fuera del cuartel. Sin embargo desde el día en que me di cuanta de mis sentimientos hacia ella he tratado de cambiar para agradarla, hago lo que me pide sin reclamar, deje las citas de lado, soy responsable con el trabajo pero para ello esto pareciera pasar desapercibido.

_No puedo comprenderlo  
Me emociono con verla  
Sé que es una mujer más  
Y he tenido tantas, debo saber  
Que es solo una más, sólo una más._

Se levanta despacio de su escritorio y vuelve a tenderme los papeles para que los firme. Ni una sola palabra, a pesar de que llevamos mas de una hora solos en la oficina, ella no me ha dirigido una sola palabra desde que el resto de los muchachos se fueron. Y yo tampoco me siento capas de intentar llamar su atención.

Es difícil de creer que el coronel Roy Mustang se sienta así de abrumado por una mujer, pero cada ves que la veo algo desconocido surge en mi. Algo que jamás había conocido y que in embargo me llena de una alegría y una tristeza desconocida. Ella ha logrado cambiar todas las prioridades en mi vida y sin embargo pareciera que por mucho que me esfuerce en llamar su atención jamás lograre tenerla.

Cada día me repito que ella es solo una de tantas mujeres, una de tantas chicas que han salido y entrado de mi vida, y no han sido pocas, pero sin embargo no soy capas de quitármela de la cabeza, y aunque parezca cursi ella es en lo primero que pienso cuando me levanto y su imagen es lo ultimo que veo cuando me duermo. Riza ha logrado que mi vida, antes inconstante, gire en torno a ella.

_Quisiera llorar, quisiera gritar  
Hablarle de amor, y tengo temor  
Nunca pensé llegar a sentir  
Un amor así_

Riza aun espera paciente a mi lado hasta que termine de firmar los papeles, quizás para mantenerla el mayor tiempo posible junto a mi, demoro mas de la cuenta, ella parece nerviosa, la hora avanza y aun no hemos acabado. Al ver que termino de firmar el ultimo informe, los recoge de mi escritorio dispuesta a marcharse.

-Riza, espera- la sujeto de la mano y observo la expresión de asombro que se refleja en su hermoso rostro. Ella mira mi mano que aun sujeta la suya y nuevamente intenta sostenerme la mirada pero termina evitando mis ojos.

-Coronel… el trabajo, ya sabe-, ella retira sumamente la mano y pienso en retenerla un momento mas así, pero se que no es lo correcto, se que no es lo que ella desea y eso termina por convencerme de que jamás estará mi lado.

Siento un nudo en la garganta. Muchas veces he sentido la necesidad de gritarle todo esto que estoy sintiendo. Decirle que la amo, que esta ves no son solo palabras banales dichas a la ligera, que ella realmente a logrado lo que nadie mas ha podido hacer. Que me enamore.

Pero soy un cobarde. Esa es la triste verdad, tengo temor a que ella simplemente me rechace y que quizás me parte para siempre de su lado. Preferiría mil veces tener que seguir callando lo que siento a perder lo poco que tengo de ella. Es increíble lo tontos y vulnerables que nos vuelve el amor a otra persona, yo jamás pensé sentir algo así por una mujer, y sin embargo aquí estoy, luchando contra el impulso que siento de tomarla entre may brazos y besarla hasta que ella también me diga que me ama, pero eso son deseos de cosas imposibles. Solo imposibles.

Suspiro resignado y ella nuevamente me observa preocupada, ¿Alguna vez habrá pensado en mí de otra manera que no sea solo como un superior al que obedecer? ¿Me considerara alguna ves su amigo o algo más que eso?

Imposible, para ella yo no significo nada fuera de estas cuatro paredes. Que irónica es la vida, nunca pensé llegar asentir un amor así por alguien y sin embargo no soy correspondido de igual manera.

_Es casi divertido  
Pensar en lo que he sido  
Fingí amor, no lo sentí  
Miedo da creer y no comprender  
Lo que ella despertó dentro de mí_

-Coronel, ya es tarde. Parece cansado- Riza ni siquiera ha levantado la vista de los malditos papeles, sin embargo en su vos me dice que para ella también esta ha sido una tarde demasiado larga.

-Si gustas, puedes irte Riza- al oír que la llamo nuevamente por su nombre me mira turbada-.Terminare lo que queda antes de marcharme. Nadie me espera en casa.

-Lo esperare- se pone de pie y veo que se dirige a preparar café, y eso me provoca un loco grado de satisfacción. Sea como sea Riza me pertenece en estas solitarias horas en la oficina. No es necesario compartir palabras para que ambos estemos concientes de las presencia del otro.

¿Cuántas mujeres han estado entre mis brazos? Creo que ya perdí la cuenta, y sin embargo eso es lo que menos me importa. Antes me habría sentido orgulloso por ello, sin embargo ahora eso me parece algo absurdo, casi irreal y pero lamentablemente es una parte de mi pasado que no puedo borrar aunque quisiera.

¿A cuantas mujeres les prometí amor? Muchas. Fingí lo que no era capaz de sentir, y ahora irónicamente me encuentro dispuesto a suplicar por un poco de atención de aquella mujer.

Riza. Mi adorada Riza.

Es increíble lo cobarde que se puede volver un hombre. Preferiría estar nuevamente en un campo de batalla a tener que enfrentarme a aquello ojos ámbar y decirle lo que realmente siento, abrir mi corazón ante ella, por que aun no entiendo como logro que le quisiera tan desesperadamente, por que aun no soy capas de comprender lo que ella ha despertado en mi , aquello que yo pensaba que no existía.

_Nunca pensé llegar a sentir  
Un amor así  
Si, si me dice que me quiere  
Yo no sé lo que haría  
Ni llorar, ni sonreír  
Tal vez huir sólo por temor_

_¿Qué es lo que siento yo?_

Me tiende una tasa de café que yo recibo en silencio, rozo sus dedos, pero esta vez ella no parece molesta ni sorprendida con el gesto. Simplemente me mira con aquellos impresionantes ojos ámbar dejando que yo me pierda en ellos. A pesar de que ya no sostiene la tasa no se aparta de mi lado. Y nuevamente aquel impulso primitivo, de mostrarle lo que siento surge con más fuerza de mi lama.

¿Qué ocurriría si le dijera que la amo? Quizás me pondría un tiro entre los ojos, pero ¿que haría yo si ella me dijera que siente lo mismo por mi?

Tal ves me pondría loco de la alegría, o la tomaría entre mis brazos y la besaría para despejarle todos las dudas.

No, lo más probable es que terminaría huyendo como tantas veces en que oí lo mismo de otros labios, pero ella no es como las otras mujeres. Ella es la única mujer que tiene importancia en mi vida, ella es la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida para siempre.

¿Qué es lo que siento yo?

Tendré que arriésgame, es el ahora o nunca. Me pongo de pie dispuesto a decirle todo esto que me carcome, si ella no siente lo mismo me destrozará el corazón, pero de igual modo podemos seguir siendo amigos, pienso resignado.

-Riza, yo tengo algo importante que decirte- ella me observa tensa, sus ojos tienen un brillo extraño que jamás había visto,¿sabría lo que quería decirle? ¿estaría molesta o herida con eso?

-Dígalo, coronel. Lo escucho.

Siento que mi corazón late con tal fuerza que ella es capas de oírlo. Me humedezco los labios y tomo aire para tratar de tranquilizarme, ella espera expectante mis palabras, pero estas parecen tener voluntad propia y se niegan a salir de mi boca.

-Yo estoy… yo siento- nuevamente tomo aire y noto que su expresión es totalmente gélida. El ahora o nuca-. Yo te amo.

Sus labios se podan sobre los miso, no hace falta ninguna respuesta de su parte. Como siempre entre nosotros las palabras no son necesarias. Continué besándola hasta que el tomar aire se hace inevitable.

-¿Estas seguro de que eso es lo que sientes, Roy?- me pregunta insegura. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla y la beso nuevamente, pero esta vez me tomo el tiempo necesario para que ese momento lo recordemos para siempre.

-Creo que no estaba en lo correcto, no siento amor por ti- ella me mira entre dolida e incrédula, pero le acaricio el rostro para hacerla que me mire- Lo que siento por ti, Riza, va mucho mas allá que eso. Es más que amor, Riza. Lo que siento por ti es mas que amor.

Ella lo había comprendido. El resto se puede resumir en un beso.

_Es más que amor  
Es más que amor  
Es más que amor_

_---------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------_

Hola a todos, este es mi primer one shot y creo que también es un songfic, en eso estoy un poco confundida, pero espero les haga gustado.

Esta idea surgió en semana santa basada en la canción del mismo nombre, del musical "Jesucristo súper star", para los que lo hayan visto quizás noten que hay algunas partes de las letras levemente cambiadas para hacerlas acorde a la historia, a las que no lo hayan visto se los recomiendo, no lo lamentaran.

Espero sus cometarios, para ver si continuo con esto o simplemente me mantengo en las historias largas, un beso, ciao.


End file.
